What? This is unexpected
by LMLJeansCoEst2006
Summary: Max and Fang are traveling alone after book 3. Little do they know what meets them. This ain't a romance fic, to some readers' dismay. Oh well, it is very suspenseful and it'll leave you wondering.
1. A Midsummer Night's Dream

**Chapter 1**

**A Midsummer Night's Dream, Max's POV**

Wow, it's been a long few weeks without Fang. After our little happy reunion, we decided to go on vacation by ourselves. After all of that time missing each other, it's all been good.

"Max?"

We'd been flying over the Mexican shore. So far, he'd been stoic. Like always.

"Yeah, dude?"

"Thanks for coming back."

"Aw, c'mon, I begged you to get to Itex. So, it's sorta payback for making you miss out on the action."

"So lemme get this straight--you and Ari were siblings?" he gave me a look of disbelief.

"Yeah," I sighed, "If I would have known, I wouldn't have tried to kill him. If he would have known, he would have never obeyed their orders."

"I know." He looked away from me. He's probably upset that he judged Ari too quickly. Oh well, Fang is my best friend. Ari was my half brother.

Suddenly I felt a pain in my gut. And it wasn't that heart-wrenching feeling I get when Fang's sad. Or when somebody mentions Ari.

"Fang," I said, "Check if there's an expiration date on my neck."

He looked rather carefully, flying over me with his large dark wings. "Nope. Thank God."

I was relieved, but still was in immense pain. What could go wrong? I mean, I never get any pain when a member of the flock's in trouble...

Or do I?


	2. A Light Is Lost

**Chapter 2**

**A Light Is Lost, Sun's POV**

"SUN!"

I heard Moon's voice piercing through the sky as I was grabbed by a nearby Eraser. I thought they replaced them all!

"Why must you grab me?!" I yell at the strange wolf man.

"Because," he said, "you're easier to handle!"

It was true: if I was captured, Moon would turn herself in for me. She was like a little sister to me, except she's not annoying like hell.

OK, my name is Sunlight. I'm 14. I'm a human/avian cross. Moon, or Moonbeam, is another type of human/avian hybrid. She's 12, but she acts more mature than I do.

I'm a total sweetheart, sucking up when I have to. Sometimes, I have a big mouth, and it usually gets me in trouble with the whitecoats.

Moon's different. Dark and able to shut her piehole, she can be sarcastic-sadistic if she wants to. If she speaks, she speaks her mind.

"SUN!" Wow, it actually looks like she'd die if I don't win this time.

Which I probably won't. Again.

Wondering what we were doing exactly? We were escaping after God knows how many years! And they didn't want us to, obviously.

The Eraser, whom I realized was Hunter, tied me up with no mercy at all. Almost choking, I tried to free myself.

It didn't work as I was stolen away from my liberty.


	3. Chasing The Setting Sun

**Chapter 3**

**Chasing the Setting Sun, Moon's POV**

Oh, great.

I lost Sun again.

This is the best week ever.

First we escape, but they caught us and kidnapped her. Who knows what they'll do to her there.

I mean, she's like my older sister, even though I'm more mature.

I saw her sandy locks poke out of the helicopter. Hurrying up, I sped up, midnight wings pulling to almost their full power. If only they would agree to me. Otherwise, I could have gotten her out and severly injured them by now.

They went to speeds that even I couldn't reach. Looking out, I watched them snatch the light away.

I stared in midair for a long time. I must've looked like a lost puppy or something.

That is, until something bumped into me and made me fall out of the sky.

The object flew down and caught me. Or, should I say, objects. They were a boy and a girl.

Human/avian crossovers.

Were they working for them?

I never got to answering that question.


	4. The Meeting

**Chapter 4**

**The Meeting, Max's POV**

We had sped through the sky and suddenly heard a few gunshots. In the sky? What happened?

Fang and I flew to the scene as quickly and as quietly as possible. Suddenly a being in tears crashes into me. She, I think, but her ravenide hair was short, was a few inches shorted than I was, Fang-like wings beating even though she was falling fast. I looked and Fang, and he nodded. We raced down to catch the tearful bleeding bird girl.

Was she a spy from the School? I wouldn't think, but then again, Ari cried now and again until he died. Maybe she was one of us?

-SFGHJKL:KJHGFDSJKL-

**Fang's POV**

She reminded me of me.

-SDGHDSATRERTYTRAEHDS-

**Moon's POV**

I woke up next to a campfire, surrounded by a boy and a girl.

The ones from the scene.

Great, can this day get any better?

"Hi...are you my parents?"

"No. I don't recall having a daughter when I was two or three," the girl answered back. I can clearly see her face now. Her hair was a sandy shade of brown. Her tawny eyes glistened back at me as the stitches on her cheek caught my attention.

"W-w-w-was that from the fight?!" I shrieked.

"What fight?"

Okay, now I just made up the recipe for disaster soup.

I explained because I had no choice (the boy looked vicious!!) and they looked at each other and nodded. Were they from them? The School?

"You can stay with us. They want us, too, though, so be on guard," the boy said.

"My name's Max," the girl said, "The jackass here's Fang." He shot her a dirty look that They would have slapped him for.

"I'm Moon. My friend's name's Sun."


End file.
